<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Волшебное воскресенье by greedyrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393384">Волшебное воскресенье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat'>greedyrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Humor, Real Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Модести очень хотелось увидеть настоящую ведьму.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Волшебное воскресенье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ПОВ Модести. Модести сквиб/ведьма.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Модести ненавидела воскресенья. Вот уже два года она ждала этот день не с предвкушением, а с тоскливой скукой. Может быть, для других детей воскресенье и было маленьким праздником — с обязательными походами в Центральный парк, с нарядными платьями и матросскими костюмчиками, с сахарной ватой и карамельными яблоками, с катанием на каруселях и веселой беготней по аллеям. Когда-то и для нее воскресенье было особенным днем, ради которого она была согласна всю неделю быть послушной девочкой и не слишком уж проказничать. Когда-то давно, когда она была не Модести, а Флоренс. С самого утра они вместе с мамой выбирали ей и сестренкам новые яркие ленты в волосы — мама вплетала их каждой дочери по старшинству. Это была традиция, хотя в остальные дни всем им приходилось одеваться скромно, ведь, как говорила мама, «наше богатство в другом». Братья, конечно, ныли, что их заставляют тщательно мыть уши и шею, но на самом деле не могли усидеть на месте. Завтракали радостно и шумно; мама всегда готовила какое-нибудь лакомство — лимонный пирог или блинчики со свежими ягодами. Потом гурьбой высыпали на улицу и шли, держась за руки, болтая и поддразнивая друг друга. Папа шутил, что чувствует себя предводителем маленькой, но очень храброй армии. День проходил в играх, а еще они частенько слушали музыку — летом в парке устраивали концерты на свежем воздухе. Флоренс, как самая младшая, гордо сидела рядом с мамой, грызла какую-нибудь бесконечную сладкую и липкую конфету, незаметно болтала ногами и перешептывалась с братьями и сестрами, а по аллеям разносились торжественные звуки тромбона. Вокруг прогуливались семьи — с нянями, гувернантками, собачками... Она всегда ревностно следила: чья мама здесь самая красивая? И всегда с ликованием убеждалась: её. Флоренс задирала голову, сквозь подсвеченную солнцем ярко-зеленую листву, щурясь, смотрела на неправдоподобно голубое небо, и казалось, что никогда и не было ни серой, промозглой нью-йоркской зимы, ни крикливых хулиганов на улицах, ни скучных уроков закона Божия, ни бесчисленных бумажек, которые назывались счетами и которые так расстраивали маму и папу. Вечером они медленно брели обратно, сонные и усталые, и все равно дома упрашивали немного им почитать, совсем чуточку, и спорили, чья очередь сегодня выбирать книжку, и получали обязательный стакан какао.</p><p>Все это было, и все это закончилось в один точно такой же солнечный, желто-зелено-голубой, наполненный звуками оркестра и птичьим пением день.</p><p>Дни в приюте она не помнила. Ей казалось, что все это время она просидела в каком-то углу, теребя нежно-розовую шелковую ленту — ту самую, последнюю ленту, которую заплела ей мама. Своих братьев и сестер она больше не видела. Самых старших отвезли в какую-то деревню — там всегда нужны были рабочие руки. Детей сажали в поезда и увозили далеко-далеко от Нью-Йорка. За помощь на ферме люди соглашались кормить и одевать их. Правда, как рассказывали, частенько били. Флоренс была еще слишком мала для фермы — был шанс, что ее захочет удочерить какая-нибудь городская семья.</p><p>А однажды пришла какая-то красивая дама с яркими синими глазами и сказала, что теперь она может называть ее мамой. Флоренс не поняла — как такое возможно? Разве она может быть чьей-то еще дочкой? Но дама ответила, что она обязательно научится и привыкнет. И очень скоро.</p><p>Флоренс научилась, но не привыкла никогда.</p><p>Новый дом встретил ее резким запахом типографской краски, скрипом деревянных ступенек, задувающим в щели рассохшихся от старости стен промозглым ветром.</p><p>На лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, как истуканы застыли мальчик и девочка — или мужчина и женщина? Оба они выглядели даже старше Джеймса, самого старшего из ее братьев — ему недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, — но держались испуганно, робко, словно их поймали за какой-то шалостью.</p><p>«Познакомьтесь, это... Модести». Флоренс оглянулась — какая еще Модести? Здесь есть еще одна девочка? Оказалось, Модести — это теперь она.</p><p>В воскресенье они не пошли в парк. Они отправились в церковь. Чудно как-то: теперь в одной церкви она жила, а в другую ходила на службы. А потом, когда они вернулись и Модести хотела пойти поиграть на улице, ей велели остаться дома и помочь «с приготовлениями для нашего собрания». Пришлось протирать составленные длинными рядами столы, раскладывать бумажки с нарисованными пляшущими женщинами, которые смущали Модести своей вызывающей наготой, помогать «новой  сестре» по имени Частити подметать пол. Едва она закончила и собралась улизнуть наверх, в свою комнатку — пожаловаться верной тряпичной подруге Роуз на несправедливость, — как в дом стали набиваться люди. Ей приказали остаться внизу, сесть где-нибудь в углу, молчать и слушать. </p><p>И Модести слушала — все четыре часа, пока от сидения на жесткой скамье не заныла спина. Сначала было интересно: гости разговаривали про всякие чудеса, о которых она слышала только в сказках. Но почему-то оказалось, что волшебные создания на самом деле все недобрые, даже опасные и хотят причинить вред всем и каждому в этом городе, и в первую очередь — детям. Модести все ждала, что сейчас заговорят об эльфах, о маленьком народце. Но взрослые почему-то без конца болтали о ведьмах, как будто запросто встречались с ними каждый день по дороге в мясную лавку, бакалею или к зеленщику, а когда один господин спросил, знает ли она, как распознать ведьму, Модести ответила, что слышала, будто ведьмы очень красивые, как ее мама. </p><p>Воскресенье закончилось для Модести знакомством с железной линейкой. </p><p>И теперь она знала, как распознать ведьму.</p><p>Отныне все воскресенья проходили одинаково: она вставала рано, надевала всегда одно и то же серенькое платье, которое раньше принадлежало какой-то другой девочке и было заштопано в нескольких местах; затем расчесывала свои длинные светлые волосы, а «мама» заплетала их в тугие «бублики», от которых к вечеру болела голова. Потом она спускалась вниз, завтракала жидкой овсянкой со стаканом пахнущего картоном бледного чая. Затем они все вместе шли на службу, а после, не задерживаясь — домой, и Модести вытирала пыль, подметала пол и помогала Криденсу и Частити с подготовкой листовок и брошюр, которые им предстояло раздать за следующие шесть дней. Приходили постоянные гости, которые назывались «члены нашего Общества»; иногда появлялся кто-то новый, мужчина или женщина, или даже семейная пара, но никогда — с детьми. Дети прибегали по будням — грязные, оборванные, с блестящими от голода глазами. Жадно глотали суп, жевали хлеб, рассовывали по карманам выданные им листовки и убегали в свою, уличную жизнь. Иногда Модести удавалось поиграть с ними, но в основном беспризорники относились к ней с подозрением. Она была чужой. Таким же неинтересным приложением к ежедневному супу, как обязательные листовки. Но все же это были дети, и она радовалась, когда они появлялись. </p><p>Иногда после службы они с Криденсом и Частити делали крюк, шли к Вулворт-билдинг и еще пару часов проводили на улице, раздавая листовки. А Ма возвращалась домой раньше. Вот и все разнообразие.</p><p>Особенно тоскливо было зимними воскресными вечерами, когда «гости» расходились, за окном рано темнело, и пора было отправляться в постель. Они вчетвером быстро ужинали, и это был краткий миг чего-то похожего на уют: горела керосиновая лампа, Частити разливала чай, и можно было даже поболтать с ней и с Криденсом, если Ма пребывала в благостном настроении. Но затем приходило время убирать со стола, мыть посуду и идти спать. Так рано - и никакого тебе какао. А назавтра вновь с трудом вставать, идти в какое-нибудь людное место (например, к Вулворт-билдинг), мерзнуть на пронизывающем ветру, слушая, как Ма обличает и угрожает, призывает и увещевает. Смотреть, как Криденс заторможенно раздает листовки, как его руки без перчаток постепенно краснеют на холоде; как Частити ежится в своем пальтишке и прячет глаза, когда мимо проходят молодые люди и ее изысканно одетые ровесницы. Первое время Модести все пыталась взглядом выхватить в толпе знакомое лицо — кого-то из братьев и сестер, но в конце концов перестала. Ей вообще были совершенно неинтересны все эти люди, которые таращились на них или с удивлением, или с презрительной скукой.</p><p>Модести долго не могла заснуть: она цеплялась за минуты уходящего дня, шепталась с куклой, втихую зажигала лампу и рассматривала причудливые узоры на потолке. И чувствовала себя самой одинокой девочкой в мире.</p><p>Однажды в сереньком дождливом ноябре они, сгибаясь под порывами по-зимнему жестокого ветра, возвращались домой после службы и двухчасового стояния возле Вулворт-билдинг. У Модести закоченели руки, хотя ей и полагались перчатки — тоненькие, заштопанные на пальцах. Криденс и Частити несли нерозданные листовки. В этот раз им не повезло: люди проходили мимо, спешили, не желая в такую погоду останавливаться даже на мгновение. Модести хотелось в тепло, хотелось опустить ладони в горячую воду или сжать покрепче кружку с горячим чаем. Может быть, ей даже дадут молока...</p><p>— Эй! А где твои?</p><p>Модести очнулась.</p><p>— Что?..</p><p>— Твои листовки, Модести! У тебя же осталась целая пачка. — Частити выглядела раздраженной.</p><p>И правда. А она еще чувствовала, что чего-то словно не хватает. </p><p>Они остановились.</p><p>— Так и есть! Помнишь, ты присела на ступеньки — зашнуровать ботинок? А листовки положила рядом. Я еще сказала тебе, что сейчас они разлетятся, на таком-то ветру! Ты их там забыла!</p><p>— Ну и что... Они, наверное, и правда уже все... улетели. Далеко-далеко. </p><p>Частити добавила льда в голос и сразу стала похожа на Ма:</p><p>— Как ты объяснишь маме, куда они делись? Она ни за что не поверит, что ты смогла все раздать. И тебя накажут.</p><p>— Ну и пусть. Не хочу я туда идти. — Модести даже пританцовывала на месте.</p><p>Как будто она не знала, почему Частити сегодня такая противная! Она видела, как та засмотрелась на какого-то жутко делового господина, который пробирался сквозь толпу, спеша по своим делам. Этакий «красавчик», как говорили девчонки, хотя Модести совершенно не понимала, что красивого во всех этих одинаковых прилизанных мужчинах, которые в своих одинаковых костюмах все выглядят как черные жуки — одни побольше, другие поменьше. Разве что у некоторых «жуков» есть усы. У этого усов не было, зато были примечательные уши, но Частити совершенно пропала. Она уставилась на него, вытаращив и без того огромные серые глазища.  Модести громко фыркнула. И тут Ма, завершая свою проповедь, финальным аккордом возопила: «Ведьмы среди нас! Присоединяйтесь к нашей армии — или этот город погибнет во грехе!» Раздались жидкие аплодисменты, а «красавчик» обернулся, посмотрел сначала на Ма, а потом на Частити и скорчил такую физиономию, как будто ему на ногу наступили. Он что-то пробормотал, но Модести не расслышала. А вот Частити, кажется, услышала, и лицо у нее стало такое же, как на прошлой неделе, когда одна разодетая дама брезгливо сунула ей в руки монетку и велела отойти подальше от театра, чтобы не распугивала «приличных людей». Но Модести не слишком жалела сестру: на ее месте она бы просто украдкой показала этому ушастому язык.</p><p>— Давай, Модести, беги скорее! Иначе нам всем влетит.</p><p>Вмешался Криденс:</p><p>— Я схожу.</p><p>— Ну нет! Я сама. </p><p>Ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Криденс опять туда тащился. Она уже прекрасно знала, что ему и так достанется больше всех, что бы он ни сделал.</p><p>— Подождите меня! Я сейчас вернусь.</p><p>И Модести побежала.</p><p>Шлепая по лужам, поднимая брызги, которые оседали на ее чулках, на подоле платья, выглядывающего из-под слишком короткого пальто — что бы сказала Ма, увидев ее? Не имеет значения, зато она немного согрелась!</p><p>Вот и они, листовки. Там, где она их забыла. Конечно, не обошлось без потерь: несколько штук грустно мокли в лужах, на некоторых виднелись отпечатки ботинок, но большая часть уцелела. Людей стало еще меньше; неудивительно, ведь погода совсем испортилась. Того и гляди пойдет дождь. Но к вечеру здесь снова будут толпы — ведь рядом и театр, и рестораны, и еще много интересных мест, где можно переждать непогоду. Модести присела и непослушными руками начала собирать влажные, прилипшие к холодному камню бумажки — некоторые расползались у нее в пальцах, на некоторые налип сигаретный пепел. Брр, ну и гадость.</p><p>Перед ее носом мелькнули черные лакированные ботинки. Совершенно чистые, только что не сияют, несмотря на грязь и лужи. Сейчас кто-нибудь сладеньким голосом спросит: «Девочка, что это ты тут делаешь?» Модести подняла голову. Да это же тот самый «красавчик» с ушами! Прилизанный мелкий «жук». Похоже, ему нет дело до того, чем тут занята какая-то девчонка — спешит по своим делам. Модести решила, что будет неплохо что-нибудь разузнать о нем, а потом рассказать Частити. Может, тогда она вечером согласится пришить ее Роуз оторванную от старости тряпичную руку. Она сгребла листовки, рассовала их по карманам пальто и пошла за «красавчиком». Хм, идет прямо ко входу в Вулворт-билдинг. Разве кто-то работает по воскресеньям? Но, наверное, там, в этом огромном здании, столько всяких контор или как они называются... Где сидят все эти важные мужчины, курят и покрикивают друг на друга. Куда так хотел попасть ее папа, чтобы у них наконец появилось много-много новых платьев, кукол и заводная железная дорога для братьев.</p><p>«Красавчик» шел так быстро, что она еле успевала за ним. Может быть, он почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, потому что вдруг споткнулся, наступив прямо в глубокую лужу. Что-то пробормотал — не похожее на обычные грубые слова, которые произносят лощеные мужчины в таких случаях. Замешкался у входа, оглянулся — Модести успела юркнуть за колонну, — достал из кармана какую-то палочку, что-то прошептал, и... Заляпанные грязью ботинки мгновенно стали чистыми, как будто по ним провели влажной тряпкой! Модести затаила дыхание. Еще один взмах палочкой — и промокшие отвороты брюк высохли на глазах! Вот это да! Да это же самое настоящее... колдовство. Модести стало страшно, но совсем немножко. На самом деле ей всегда ужасно хотелось увидеть настоящую ведьму. Она как-то привыкла к тому, что ведьмы — это женщины, причем не обычные, а красивые и «разнузданные» (она не очень понимала, что означает это слово, но оно ей нравилось, а особенно нравилось, как от него краснеет Частити). Но до сих пор ей не везло. Ведьмы, конечно, были «среди них», но упорно не желали попадаться ей на глаза. Или слишком хорошо скрывались. Да, этот господин был совершенно не похож на девицу с листовки их Общества, но зато у него была самая настоящая волшебная палочка! О, Модести прекрасно знала, что это такое. Крепкие короткопалые руки, разламывающие пополам деревянную палочку — вот что было нарисовано на их знамени. Модести ужасно хотелось хоть раз подержать палочку, сделать несколько взмахов. Как будто она сейчас всех заколдует! И превратит... да в кого захочет, в того и превратит! Хоть в пауков. Любопытство переполняло Модести, и она не заметила, как чуть-чуть высунула нос из своего убежища.</p><p>Но «красавчик» заметил.</p><p>— О...</p><p>— Здравствуйте. — Ничего более умного она не смогла придумать.</p><p>«Красавчик» побледнел, потом покраснел щеками и ушами, потом прошипел что-то вроде «льюиссс» и... направил на нее палочку. «Сейчас заколдует!» — подумала Модести с восторгом. </p><p>И тут из здания кто-то вышел. «Красавчик» обернулся и застыл, как испуганный кролик. Или как Криденс, если голос Ма за его спиной вдруг становился до жути спокойным. Модести спряталась обратно в свое укрытие. Оттуда ей было видно, что напугал «красавчика» какой-то странно одетый статный господин лет сорока. Частити и такие тоже нравились, но она стеснялась даже поглядеть в их сторону. Если у «красавчика» самой примечательной частью его наружности были уши, то у этого мужчины в причудливом пальто внимание привлекали необычайно густые и темные брови.</p><p>— М-мистер Грейвз, добрый день.</p><p>— Абернети? А что вы тут делаете, в воскресенье?</p><p>— Я... э... Я не успел вчера закончить... кое-что.</p><p>— И пришли в выходной день? Не опасаетесь привлечь ненужное внимание?</p><p>— Я... я буквально на пару часов. А вы, сэр...?..</p><p>— Деловая встреча. Как видите, мы с вами оба посвящаем работе больше времени, чем стоило бы. Не задерживайтесь слишком.</p><p>— Да, да, конечно, спасибо.</p><p>— А что это за ребенок? Вон там?</p><p>Модести замерла. Кажется, кусочек платья немного виднеется — вот так она себя и выдала. «Красавчик» тоже замер.</p><p>— Это... где?</p><p>— Вон там. Мне кажется, я ее где-то видел. Не с этими безумными ненавистниками ли... Девочка! Подойди сюда.</p><p>«Вот сейчас точно заколдуют!» Сможет ли она от них убежать? А, была не была. Модести медленно приблизилась, готовая в любой момент дать деру.</p><p>«Красавчик» замер, глядя на нее так, словно это она была страшной, жестокой ведьмой, способной обратить его в лягушку или даже в муху. Господин в пальто медовым голосом спросил:</p><p>— Девочка, а ты давно там стоишь?</p><p>Модести молчала.</p><p>«Красавчик» нервно выпалил:</p><p>— Я ее не видел! Понятия не имею, откуда она взялась.</p><p>И тут Модести разозлилась. «Не видел», конечно! Странные какие-то ведьмы. Как будто боятся ее больше, чем она их.</p><p>— Но вы меня видели! Вы еще хотели меня... заколдовать! Но я вас не боюсь.</p><p>— Что-о-о? — Господин в пальто приподнял бровь.</p><p>«Красавчик» уставился на нее, как Частити на непристойные картинки с совсем голыми дамами, которые один уличный мальчишка тайком принес в церковь и засунул в пачку листовок (чем навсегда лишил себя бесплатного супа).</p><p>— Да! И вы сегодня так посмотрели на мою сестру, как будто она вам что-то плохое сделала! А она вас любит! Хотя вы и не очень-то красивый...</p><p>— Абернети... Вы можете мне объяснить, что происходит? — Господин в пальто говорил строго, но Модести показалось, что он улыбается краешком рта.</p><p>Модести набрала в легкие побольше воздуха.</p><p>— Он угрожал мне волшебной палочкой! — Еей понравилось, как это прозвучало. По-взрослому.</p><p>— Абернети! Как вы могли? Не ошибусь ли я, если скажу, что это дитя — не-маг?</p><p>— Я не... Не понимаю, о чем она говорит. Какая еще сестра...</p><p>Модести, между тем, подбиралась ко входу. Вдруг удастся отвлечь их внимание и проскочить внутрь! А там, внутри, наверняка тьма всяких комнат и длинных лестниц. Она спрячется. </p><p>— Абернети, что же вы медлите. Раз вы ухитрились выдать себя, время исправить ошибку. Давайте.</p><p>Модести со всех ног рванула внутрь. </p><p>Она влетела в Вулворт-билдинг под панический вопль «красавчика» — и тут же остановилась как вкопанная. Какая красота! Она задрала голову, разглядывая огромные причудливые часы с несколькими циферблатами.</p><p>Но за ней гонятся! Модести снова заметалась, скользя по гладкому паркету.</p><p>— Эй! Девочка! Тебе туда нельзя!</p><p>Модести метнулась в сторону — и грохнулась, подскользнувшись. Ну вот и все.</p><p>Рука крепко схватила ее за воротник пальто. </p><p>— Ты... Как ты сюда попала? </p><p>«Красавчик», пытаясь отдышаться, держал ее и явно не собирался отпускать. Он еще и глупый! За его спиной маячил господин в пальто, и смотрел он на нее с интересом.</p><p>— Забежала!</p><p>— О... И что ты видишь?</p><p>Нет, она обязательно в красках расскажет Частити о том, как глуп этот ее «красавчик».</p><p>— Часы! А что это за часы? Почему они такие большие?</p><p>— Не важно... Отпустите ее, Абернети.</p><p>Господин в пальто присел перед ней на колени.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— Флоренс. То есть... Да, меня зовут Флоренс.</p><p>— А почему ты здесь одна, Флоренс? И почему ты нас испугалась?</p><p>— Я не испугалась. А одна я, потому что кое-что забыла.</p><p>— Ты храбрая девочка, да?</p><p>Модести промолчала.</p><p>— Флоренс, но почему же ты решила, что мы хотим тебя заколдовать?</p><p>— А потому, что вот он вытащил волшебную палочку, и... У него было злое лицо.</p><p>— Ну вот, Абернети, напугали ребенка. Получается, ты уже видела волшебные палочки, Флоренс? У твоих мамы и папы?</p><p>Модести, не задумываясь, ответила:</p><p>— Да! И у братьев, и у сестер.</p><p>— А твои мама и папа рассказали тебе, что ты должна быть осторожной, когда гуляешь одна по улицам?</p><p>— Я знаю! Они меня ждут и будут искать. Можно я пойду?</p><p>— Ну что же, Абернети, полагаю, мы можем отпустить Флоренс. И должны извиниться за то, что нечаянно ее напугали. Хорошо, что вы не совершили ошибку, Абернети — это было бы совершенно недопустимо, сами понимаете. </p><p>Кажется, «красавчик» хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.</p><p>Модести поправила воротник пальто. Засунула руку в карман, нащупав смятые мокрые листовки. Наверное, лучше пока их не доставать. </p><p>Она гордо прошествовала мимо «красавчика» и господина в пальто. Напоследок оглянулась — «красавчик» странно на нее смотрел. Выйдя на улицу, Модести зажмурилась от по-весеннему яркого солнца и чихнула. Нужно спешить домой, и пусть там ее не ждет ничего хорошего, это день совсем не похоже на остальные. Она ничего никому не скажет. Даже Криденсу. Это будет только ее, особенное воскресенье. Модести побежала вниз по ступеням.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>